The Advantages of SPS
by TracyCook
Summary: Sonny realizes that Skinny Pants Syndrome may very well give her an advantage over Tawni. SEXUAL one shot between Tawni/Sonny.  Tonny femslash!


The Advantages of SPS

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Authors Note: Detailed sexual stuff follows in this one shot! Between two women! So you have been warned. I know some folks do not like this stuff so I figured I would warn y'all. If you do like it please read and review!

Rating: M

The Advantages of SPS

"So, you can't feel this?" Her girlfriend questioned with that large dorky smile spreading clear across her face as she pushed her fingers into the exposed thighs, it was moments like this that Tawni found that smile to be evil and far from cute as blue eyes glared into Sonny's.

"No." The diva's voice shook as she stated the obvious as she again tried to lift her legs. Feeling out of control was not something she enjoyed.

Biting down on her bottom-lip the brunette allowed her brown eyes to wander the blonde's exposed body. She was not currently allowed to wear skinny jeans and since Tawni cared too much about her image to wear her medicine-pants, she was only clad in her pink panties and Sonny was enjoying every moment of teasing her lover.

"Or this?" She stretched the word or as her fingers inched even further up the blonde's thigh.

"No!" This time Tawni's voice came out a whine, she felt trapped in her own body. Usually she liked to be in control as far as love-making went with her and her girlfriend and this was making her very upset.

Sonny no longer asked any questions, in fact the entire room grew silent and awkwardness filled the air as blue eyes watched the brunette closely. She could tell by the devious smile that she was wearing that the other girl was up to something she shouldn't be. "Sonny?" The blonde questioned raising an eyebrow, "What are you do—"

Before she could finish asking the question she felt fingers brush against her womanhood through her pink panties and her breath caught in her throat at the gentle touch. "Oh god." The brunette's smirk grew wider as she pushed her fingers harder between the folds through her panties rubbing her fingers against the sensitive nub she found there. She knew just how to turn Tawni on and as a heat and desire started to build between her thighs the diva leant her head back and closed her eyes moaning out. "Mmm, Sonny I can still feel THAT."

"I was kinda hoping you could." Sonny said wearing her large dorky smile; she usually did not have the upper-hand in their sexual encounters so this was extremely fun for her. Pressing harder against the nub she started to rub her fingers in circles against it even harder, now able to feel the wetness seeping through the pink-panty barrier.

Groaning out the blonde's body tensed as she felt the pressure growing. She could feel her need to be released growing with each and every stroke her girlfriend delivered to her clit. "God, Sonny… I need more…" She begged digging her manicured nails into the other girl's scalp trying to drag her body closer and kiss her, but Sonny did not allow her to take control of the situation. "Mmm Sonny…" She stated frustrated as she tried again to move her legs but she could not do anything.

"More? What could you ever mean by that?" The bubbly girl feigned ignorance looking away, forcing herself not to moan when she felt Tawni attempt to pull her closer by her hair. She did not want to show how much this was turning her on.

"You damn well know what I mean by that." The diva growled out, blue eyes glaring into brown.

"Hmm…" Sonny smirked deviously as she moved her hand away from her lover's sensitive and dripping womanhood in order to open her legs for her considering that the other could not move them. "I wonder." Glancing up she noticed just how desperate the blonde looked as sweat fell down her face and chest, and her teeth were practically drawing blood from her beautiful lip. It was enough to cause her own body to heat up with desire.

Running her fingers along the numb thighs she glanced up asking "can you feel that?"

"You already know that I can't." Tawni stated quickly growing annoyed with the situation.

Laughing at the blonde Sonny knew that it was about time to give her what she obviously needed. Moving her hand the length to those soaked panties she moved the material out of the way before running her fingers between the wet folds. Both girls gasping at the contact, Tawni because it felt amazing to have the skin on skin contact and Sonny because of just how wet the blonde was for her.

The diva again yanked at her hair trying to get the brunette to kiss her, only this time she obliged crashing their lips together in a heated and very passionate kiss. Biting down on the blondes bottom lip and sucking it between her own lips as she plunged two fingers deep inside of her girlfriend. This was too much for Tawni and she had to break away from the kiss and scream out. "Oh God! Fuck! Sonny!"

"Can you feel that?" She asked through ragged breathing as she continued to pump into the blonde's wetness pushing deep and fast in and out, knowing exactly what buttons to push to get her to reach her climax.

"Oh jeezus! Yes! Sonny! Yes! Yes!" She moaned out loudly digging her nails both into the brunette's scalp and her shoulder pulling her closer as a trail of blood started to run down Sonny's back where the nails dug in. This only encouraged her fingers deeper and harder.

Tawni could feel herself coming close to reaching her climax as could Sonny as the inner walls clamped around her fingers and her girlfriend shouted out. "Sonny! I'm so close, don't stop!"

Knowing that it was time, and using all of her strength to follow through with her plan the brunette pulled her fingers out just as the diva was about to reach her orgasm. It took a moment for Sonny to catch her own breath and a lot of self-control for her not to finish the job, but she wanted to show her how tormenting it could be to not be in control sexually. On so many occasions Tawni had done similar things to her and this was the only chance she had it felt.

It took the blonde a moment to catch her breath as she stared at Sonny with wide blue eyes filled with confusion. Once she could again speak she practically screamed out "What are you doing? Why did you stop?"

"Just giving someone a taste of their own medicine." The optimistic girl stated with a wide smile as she lifted her wet fingers to her own lips and licked them clean. "Mmm… Yummy, I would love to taste more, you should join me on the couch!" With that she stood up and walked clear across the dressing room to the couch laying down on it and crossing her legs as brown eyes wandered to Tawni who was still staring at her in disbelief.

Trying her hardest to move her legs the blonde whined out loudly. "Ahhhh! Sonny! Get back here!" Sonny simply shook her head and laughed as she lifted up a nail file on the table beside her that obviously belonged to her girlfriend and pretended to file her nails. Her heart had finally returned to a normal pace.

Screeching out Tawni practically pulled out her own hair trying to get her legs to work, finally giving up she started to crawl toward the brunette using all of her upper-body strength as she tried to get to her so she could finish the job.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: A cute little one shot for y'all, okay it is more than cute. Supposed to be sexy haha hope you guys like it! Please read and review!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
